


If You Were My Little Girl - Part 2

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Daddy's Little Angel [6]
Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Abby has three daddies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Will, Coming Untouched, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Daddy Nigel, Daddy Will, Dd/lb, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Murder Family, Murder Family in Cuba, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Open Relationships, Semi-Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-Public Touching, Sexting, Spitroasting, Surprise Sex, Top Hannibal, Top Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Will and Hannibal in Cuba, al fresco sex, dd/lg, vacation sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: Solo continuation of If You Were My Little GirlCh1 - Will/Hannibal/Nigel/AbigailCh2 - Hannigram & DogsDogsCh3 - HobbsDogsCh4 - Murder Family





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The murder family fourway with Nigel is here...ummm...is there a rating higher that Explicit? 
> 
> Credit where it's due:  
> @yggdrastiles did write about 5-10% of the start of chapter 1 with me but the rest is all me  
> @hannibalsimago beta read chapter 1 of this beast and gave me the push I needed

**Sunday March 2nd**

Several days later and it felt like Will was still recovering from his joint encounter with Hannibal and Nigel. It hadn't taken very long before Abigail had all but pounced on him and demanded to know all the dirty details. He'd managed to get through it without blushing or stammering too much, but what was harder was getting through his story while watching Abigail getting off to his words. The end details were glossed over as Will had decided he'd been patient enough and dove forward to spread her thighs and lick her until she was coming on his tongue with loud, shuddering cries. 

Since then, Abigail had been suspiciously quiet and Will could guess what was on her mind. Undoubtedly she either had managed to get everyone to agree to the veritable orgy she was plotting, or she intended to orchestrate it despite anyone's reticence. Truth be told, Will was pretty sure that the only possible roadblock would be Hannibal, and even then Will was sure he wouldn't refuse if the opportunity presented itself. With that in mind, Will had some idea of what Abigail would be planning. Sure enough, after dinner, while Hannibal was washing up and Nigel was smoking on the porch outside, Will received a text asking him to come up to her room... 

Abigail was vibrating with nervous, excited energy. _That_ night when she had been suspiciously left to her own devices, she had gone to bed at not even 11pm to find the upstairs weirdly dark and silent. She had been a ball of curiosity, even texting Nigel from under the covers in the dark to try and get some details, but no reply. All of them passed out at that time? That could only have been a good sign, but frustrating nonetheless.

Abigail had practically shoved Will into the wall the next day when he got back thankfully early from class, such was the force with which she grabbed him. She had teased him, begged him, calculatedly taken off her clothes 'to change', until he cracked and the filthy memories came tumbling from his gorgeous lips. It had worked. She made him watch her touch herself until those lips were on her...and she had been scheming ever since her orgasm subsided.

Hannibal usually gave her what she wanted, within reason, and she had taken his credit card to get 'new jeans' but spent _forever_ perusing the fancy underwear instead. He had bought her some stuff at Christmas, and she had got herself one or two nice-ish things before her life turned on it's head, but this had to be different. This had to be something none of them had seen, but all of them would like. They were all such different men, such different lovers really. She had gone for dark colours and tactile fabrics, just the right side of dirty...she hoped...and now she was standing wearing it, scrutinising herself in the mirror. She had gently waved her hair and put a little makeup on her eyes but she knew they would barely notice. It was just to give her the nerve to do this, to press send on the message that would bring Will up to find her like this, and hopefully she could finally have what she wanted...

Will found her standing there, in lingerie he didn't even know she owned, all black lace and dark blue satin, making her look far more mature than he'd ever seen her. She looked breathtaking and he was half-hard almost immediately. "Oh damn, Abby..." He whispered. "You look beautiful, darlin'."

Abigail nipped at her lip and blushed. "Really?" She asked, still a little hesitant, hence why she had wanted Will over the others. "I wanted to surprise you...all of you." She added, her eyes dancing with mischief.

Will drew closer, standing before her and running his hands over her hips. "Mmm, they're gonna love it. I know I do." Will smirked and pulled her close. He cupped her face, thumb brushing over her cheek and admiring the effort she put into the subtle makeup around her eyes before leaning down and kissing her softly. Will had no doubt in his mind that the night would soon turn desperate and dirty, but before that he wanted to make sure to savor Abigail like this - all dolled up for them, ready and ripe for the taking.

Will's lips on hers, the look on his face before he had kissed her, made Abigail weak. That and the feeling of his clothes scratching against all her exposed skin, rough pants against her thighs and soft shirt on her belly, and she melted into his arms. He smelled so good and she let him back her gently up against the wall, clinging to his sides as he nibbled down her neck. Her heart raced as he made quick work of turning her on, and she thought of all that they could do with her.

Will sucked little kisses at the join of her neck and shoulder, hand tangled into her long, dark hair and decided to help her carry out her plan. He slid his phone out of his pocket and quickly composed a message one-handed, before she could notice his slight lapse in concentration. He stuffed his cell back in his jeans and immersed himself in the sensation of her soft little body trapped by his own...

* 

Nigel blew smoke into the garden and pulled his phone out to read the text that vibrated it.

**Will 19:39  
Come upstairs ;)**

He made a low noise of intrigue to himself and tossed his cigarette butt into the neighbour's garden, before heading eagerly back into the house.

Will's eyes flicked up from where he was nibbling at Abigail's shoulder, finger hooked in her bra strap, as the door opened and Nigel sauntered in. He smiled against her skin and pulled back as Abigail allowed herself to be peeled gently from where he had her pinned against the wall. "What do you think?" She asked flirtatiously, emboldened by the rush of hormones through her body. 

Will threaded his hands around her waist from behind and pressed little kisses under her ear. Abigail placed her hands over his and giggled. Nigel watched hungrily as Will all but displayed her for him, wide blue eyes locked on his own even as his mouth teased at her, nodded in answer with a filthy smirk and joined them.... 

Hannibal was just finishing up the dishes when he received the same text message. Hannibal was immediately curious, wondering what Abigail was up to now, naughty thing that she was. He took off his apron and hung it up before making his way upstairs. What he found was an instant case of deja vu, as Nigel had already arrived, pressed against Abigail's front while Will stood behind her and helped keep her upright. 

Hannibal had to be impressed at Abigail's initiative. The lingerie for one, which he most certainly did not pick out but suited her perfectly. But also for orchestrating this thing, which Hannibal had only really started to consent to in the abstract. However, faced with the scene directly before him, he knew there was no way he'd back out now.

"My, my...such greedy little things." He mock-chided them. "Now what's to be done about that?"

Abigail broke her kiss with Nigel to flash Hannibal the big, innocent doll eyes that she knew got to him. "You could come play _with_ us, Daddy." She said sweetly.

"Doesn't she look delicious?" Will added softly.

"Mmm, looks like she needs a damn good fucking is what she looks like." Nigel said 

Hannibal glanced pointedly at Nigel once before stepping forward into the room, deciding definitively to join in the proceedings. He approached Abigail and captured her lips in a brief kiss. It was a little unusual, the knowledge that it was Nigel's saliva coating her lips, but it wasn't as off-putting as Hannibal might have found it under different circumstances. 

After a moment, he pulled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning to Will and kissing him just as deeply, a hand curling into his hair possessively. "And what do you have planned for us tonight, darling girl?" Hannibal asked her after languidly dragging his lips from Will’s.

Abigail untangled herself from where Nigel had swept her hair back to nip little bruises into her neck and moved towards her bed. She crawled onto it, what she hoped was seductively, and bit her lip. "Nigel's right, I do want to be fucked...I want all of you to fuck me." She swallowed, eyeing them each in turn until her gaze rested on Will as he came to sit near her, pressing his knee onto the bed and sliding a hand along her pale thigh. "We both do." She added, speaking for him with a small smile. 

Will had been on board from the beginning, and simply smiled wickedly against her ear as he nuzzled into her hair. “Anything you want, baby girl.” Hannibal was close enough to hear and couldn’t deny how this small interaction between his two loves affected him. 

Nigel grinned eagerly as he toed off his shoes, eyes raking over her body and seeing the sensual way Will touched her. Abigail looked like a fucking wet dream he might have had when he was a boy, headstrong too, and Will was just...Will. Nigel had zero fucking qualms about any of this, and he got on the bed and knelt before Abigail. “You gonna let me taste you first?” He purred, glancing between her and Will’s reaction as he gently encouraged her to move up the bed and lay against her pillows for him. Will ran his tongue across his lip as he took it all in, stroking his hands over her skin, eager to make her feel adored before they inevitably ruined her. 

Hannibal slowly removed his shirt and crawled up beside Abigail, cupping her face to kiss her. He was vaguely aware of Will undoing her bra as she twisted away from him, and he helped remove the garment from her body, hand moving back to hold her face to his. Will mouthed at her tight nipple, at the same time as Nigel ran his fingers over her through the damp satin of her panties, causing her to moan softly against Hannibal’s lips. Abigail was more than pleased they were all on the same page, all willing to pleasure her for now. She basked in the decadent debauchery of having so many hands on her. To be worshipped by them was exactly what she wanted from this.

Hannibal broke from their kiss to observe her be lavished with attention, and observe Will as he trailed kisses across her skin and caressed her. They both watched as Nigel teased her, then peeled her panties from her body, leaving her naked despite their being mostly dressed. He tossed them playfully at Hannibal, who relished in the sweet scent of her arousal as he set them aside. Nigel nipped tiny little bites along her creamy inner thigh, eyes flicking up to hers, and then Will’s, as he did so. He ran his fingertips gently over her wet folds, simply a new level of teasing as he spoke. “I think it’s only fair we make you come before we fuck you, sweetheart.” He said before placing his mouth finally where she wanted it most...

Abigail moaned shamelessly as his tongue made quick work of her, alternating between licking purposefully at her clit and probing her. Will yanked his t shirt off and resumed suckling at her nipple, happy to help get her off, not least because he enjoyed the show. Hannibal was similarly enthused about getting the chance to see her be taken apart, even if it was Nigel doing the taking. He nibbled at her ear, hand stroking gently but aimlessly over her body. “You love this, don’t you Abigail?” He murmured low in her ear. “Such a filthy little girl, demanding we pleasure you and watch you and take you.”

Nigel hummed assent against her and she whined. “Ohhh god, yes, Daddy.” The dirty talk pushing her ever closer to release. Nigel gripped her firmly around her legs, holding them apart, and lapped at her in earnest. She was close, they could all tell. 

“I imagine that these demands are all your influence, Will.” Hannibal said archly. Will chuckled, brows raised and sat up to look into her half-lidded eyes.

“Ohh, I can’t take credit for _all_ of it…can I?” He said sarcastically and she bit her lip as she shook her head, no longer able to form words. “She wants to come for us, like a good girl don’t you darlin’?” Will crooned and she shuddered, helpless to their combined ministrations, to his _voice_... Seconds later she shattered on Nigel’s tongue, crying out and her whole body spasming. He mouthed steadily at her until she relaxed, breathing hard and looking somehow dirty and angelic.

“Someone needs to fuck that perfect little pussy, don’t they gorgeous?” Nigel said roughly, smiling at Abigail, who chuckled. “But I’m not going to be fucking selfish.” He winked.

With a glance at Hannibal, Will reached a hand out to Nigel. “Come here then, I want to taste her.” He pulled Nigel into a messy kiss and Abigail watched for a second before turning her wide eyes to Hannibal.

“Will you let me ride you?” She asked, already up, unzipping his pants and stripping him of them. By way of answer, Hannibal helped her climb into his lap. Abigail wasted no time in grasping his cock and sinking down onto it, taking him into her warmth with a low satisfied sigh. Hannibal gripped her hips tight and moved her against him, but she needed little encouragement to begin to fuck him. She was still sensitive from her orgasm and was soon moaning softly as she rocked him against her sweet spot.

Nigel and Will traded sloppy kisses, half undressing each other and half watching the filthy scene unfold next to them. They were both rock hard listening to her breathless sounds as she worked herself on Hannibal’s dick. “Such a good girl, is she not? Riding her Daddy like that.” Hannibal said hoarsely and the other men both smiled conspiratorially against each other’s lips, murmuring enthusiastic agreement. Will and Nigel began to stroke each other firmly, eyes fixed on Abigail.

As their own pleasure built and they began to make sounds of their own, she glanced at them playing with each other and was surprised not to come right then. The sight of them watching her and getting off on it was too much, when combined with the fact she had Hannibal Lecter passive and aroused under her. She was mewling impatiently, her second climax starting to take shape deep within her. Will and Nigel, as if by some silent agreement, broke apart, and Will moved to her while Nigel lay transfixed and lazily touching himself. Will nuzzled into her hair from behind, skin against hers as his sure fingers reached around and found her clit.

“Oh fuck…” Abigail said with a shuddering wail.

“Is this what you need, baby girl?” Will cooed in her ear with that quiet certainty that always made her weak. “Goddamn I want to make you come...” As he spoke he rubbed quick little circles over her clit until she was trembling with pent up need. Nigel was sure he would be remembering that image, his boy and their wanton little girl, to get him off for the rest of his life. 

Hannibal could feel her walls tightening around him as he let her work herself closer and closer with Will’s help, fingers pressed into her flesh to steady her little body on his. His eyes were intense black, boring up into hers where she looked down upon him from under half-closed lids. She was close. 

“Yesss…” Hannibal encouraged her. “Come on, come my cock, Abigail.”

Abigail was hyper aware of her entire body as she pressed that spot against Hannibal’s thick cock over and over, caught in endless sensations of pleasure between him and Will’s strong hand. “ _Ohhh_...yes...I’m gonna come for you, daddy!” Voice high and strained and addressing neither one in particular, her hips bucking on Hannibal until she could do nothing but let Will force her over the edge. She crumpled against him, moaning loudly with her release. Hannibal groaned roughly as she clenched around him, forcing himself to put off his own release for later. 

Nigel was dying to be inside of her again after that and got up off the bed, moving to palm over her back and her buttocks, giving her a gentle slap. “Why don’t you hop off his dick and let me fuck you now, gorgeous?” He growled and Will caught his fiery look, his own erection throbbing against her leg. Abigail nodded eagerly and climbed off Hannibal onto all fours, relishing the way Hannibal was staring reverently at her. She took it upon herself to suck her own wetness from his length, smirking around him at the noise he made. Her smug hum turned to a muffled scream as Nigel rammed his cock into her in one long thrust and wasted no time setting a steady pace of fucking into her.

“Damn you feel fucking good…” Nigel said roughly. “Such a perfect little slut.” He said breathlessly, gripping her hips and pounding into her as Will looked on intently.

Will had moved back on his knees to let her rearrange herself, and licked his lips as he surveyed her sucking Hannibal. He couldn’t help but imagine her lips around him too, but also how her release would taste from the velvety skin of Hannibal’s dick. He stroked his hand through her hair, and she glanced up at him. “I want to feel that pretty little mouth too…” Will gestured hopefully towards his leaking cock with lust-darkened eyes, having neglected his own desire for long enough. 

Abigail let go of Hannibal’s cock and wrapped her small hand around Will’s instead. “Of course, daddy, you deserve it.” She said sweetly, wetting her lips and lowering her mouth to take him in. She held his gaze as she did so until his eyes fluttered closed in satisfaction. She felt so dirty, bent over for Nigel to use and sucking Will hungrily, but knowing she engineered all this only made it that much hotter. Abigail was _choosing_ to be their fuck toy for her own need, getting off just as Will did on being their little whore and she wouldn’t want it any other way.

Will knew that voice and that look, knew she was playing up to the scenario, and he loved it. He was watching and being watched, pleasuring and being pleasured, and so was she. How far they had taken her, and she them. Will let his head fall back and felt her suck, listening to Nigel’s skin smacking on her thighs as he had his way with her, the sounds they all made as one mass of sex. When you factored in his empathy allowing him to feel all of their want, this culmination of their combined scheming was just too much... His orgasm hit him out of nowhere like an electric shock, and he spilled hot into her willing mouth.

Abigail swallowed it down, Will’s hand fisted in her long, brown waves holding her firm as he rode out the aftershocks. The gentle tugging at her hair was sending shivers down her spine right to where Nigel fucked her unfalteringly. As Will collapsed next to Hannibal, who gathered him close for a fierce kiss, her head hung down between her arms as she took her hard fucking. Nigel's cock was a little different to Hannibal’s but gave her no less intense pleasure. Suddenly she felt his thumb pressing and rubbing over her asshole, adding to the sensations she was feeling. Abigail made a high sound that caused Will and Hannibal to break their kiss, though Hannibal was clearly trying to tease Will’s cock back to attention, and they cast their intense gaze over her with fascination. 

“Mmmm, I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of fucking _this_ tight little hole yet, have I sweetheart?” Nigel ground out as his fingers toyed with her, cock still buried deep in her wetness. Abigail only moaned louder in response, the thought of having him fuck her there being deliciously filthy. Someone, probably Hannibal, must have handed him lube because the next thing his finger felt cold and was inching slowly inside her ass. “This what you fucking wanted?” Nigel asked in a low voice as he slid the digit in and out. “You want to be filled, don’t you?”

“Oh god, yes…” She whispered, partly an answer and partly in pleasure, eyes travelling up Will’s body. His erection was quickly coming to life as he witnessed his baby girl letting herself be thoroughly defiled like this. Their eyes locked for a moment as Nigel fucked and fingered her and Will’s mouth fell open in awe, she was such a beautiful, confident - and currently wanton - young woman now. 

“Look at our girl, Hannibal.” Will murmured, turning to press kisses along his lover’s jaw as they lazily stroked each other. 

“Yes, she is indeed an exquisite little minx.” Hannibal said, inky black eyes catching Abigail’s. “I should think she wants _you_ to fuck her as well this evening...”

Will caught his meaning and sat up a little. He stroked his fingers over Abigail’s cheek, casually offering her his thumb to suckle on as it brushed her full lips. “That right, baby, you want my cock too?” Will cooed seductively and ran his tongue over his lower lip.

Abigail moaned her eager assent, that was _exactly_ what she wanted - to have all their cocks at some point. Will understood that and lay back down for her, as Nigel removed his hand and slowed his brutal thrusts. No sooner had she slid his cock from her sopping hole, she straddled Will, wrapped her hand around his shaft and sank back down onto it with a sigh of pleasure. Will reached up and tangled his hand in the back of her hair, pulling her down to slide their lips together. “God, you’re wet…” He smiled against her lips as she began to fuck herself on him. Her nipples grazed his chest as their skin pressed together and it was delicious.

She whined suddenly when Nigel roughly resumed fingering her ass open. “Can’t leave the good doctor out now, gorgeous.” He mock-scolded her, and Abigail turned to Hannibal with her face twisted in a perfect picture of lust. 

“Do you want to be in me too, Daddy?” She pressed her tongue up against her front teeth to make her point and Hannibal lifted his brows affirmatively, before he gracefully kneeled to feed her his dick. She sucked him languidly, looking up at him. Hannibal made an appraising sound at the sight before him, pushing fingers fondly along her delicate jaw. He glanced at Will and then Nigel with a pleased smirk, to see they were both just as hooked on the image of her in this position. She released him for a moment and gasped when Nigel suddenly rubbed the cool, lubed head of his cock where his fingers had just been. Abigail made herself relax like Will taught her and Nigel pushed inside her with a low growl at how tight she was. She cried out as she was stretched full and overwhelmed with it.

Nigel gripped her hips so hard it would bruise as he took her. He could feel the unusual hard sensation of Will’s dick in her too and it was so sinfully filthy. “Fucking hell, you take it good.” Nigel breathed. “She feels amazing so full of cock.” He winked at Will, who had also groaned as he noted the extra sensation of Nigel, only separated from him by a tiny piece of flesh. A role reversal from the other day. Will was floating high on a combination of four people’s desire filling his mind, and his earlier climax.

Abigail was triumphant as she adjusted to the feeling took Hannibal back into her mouth, her plan to have them all at once had worked. She may be the one impaled all round but it was clear they were all at her mercy and she truthfully rather loved it. She felt powerful, like they all existed merely to please her and give her what she wanted. In a way they were, as she perched over Will and Nigel began to fuck her, moving her on both their dicks. Not something she might do every day, granted, but definitely something she’d always remember, and her eyes fluttered shut to savour every feeling.

Hannibal held her dark locks in one hand and surveyed this debauched scene in wonder. Hard to believe this was the awkward girl who moved in not six months ago. Sex therapy, he thought to himself and bit his lip to keep down the smug grin. Also, he really didn’t want to come yet but her blowjob skills these days were a match for even Will’s, added to the fact she was being rhythmically rocked by Nigel’s thrusts. They would all surely ruin him, and he was past doing anything but welcoming it.

Nigel gradually intensified the snapping of his hips into the naughty little thing that was Miss Abigail Hobbs. Goddamn he’d take her home with him if she’d agree to it. Her muffled cries were desperate around Hannibal’s cock, and occasionally out loud, as he slammed into her. He knew he was getting addicted to her, just like with Gabi...and with Will. The feel of her slick heat around his cock, with the friction of his Will against the sensitive underside too, was getting way too much... “Ahh fuck, baby girl...feels too good...I’m going to...come…” Nigel grunted and at the last second, he pulled out and spilled partly in his hand and partly over her perfect little ass. Possessive and marking her. He just couldn’t help himself.

Nigel exhaled deeply and grabbed something, possibly Will’s t shirt, to wipe the sticky semen from the base of her spine before collapsing in a sated sprawl beside the young man. Abigail acknowledged how dirty she felt in the best way as she cleaned his spend from her skin. Breathing raggedly, she sat up to roll her hips unrestricted on Will, while he kneaded his amazing hands into the muscle of her slim thighs. Hannibal backed off her for a moment but then tutted good-naturedly.

“I think _I’m_ going to be the one to fuck Will, now, young lady.” He grasped her chin and placed a placating little kiss on her swollen lips. “He will want to taste you though I’m sure, so be a good girl for Daddy and lie down.” He told her and she grinned excitedly. Will nodded, fully on board with what he knew Hannibal wanted. He pulled her close and flipped her on her back while still inside her, relishing how he could manhandle her little body that way. Made a change from being on the receiving end of it.

Will ground his hips into Abigail a little, fucking her deep and gentle and making her moan. Eventually he made himself stop and she whined at the loss as he slid out. He kissed his way down her body until he was knelt between her legs, ass presented to Hannibal, and lapped hungrily at her. The tang of her juices was flavoured with her two orgasms and he couldn’t get enough of her. Abigail threw her head back and skated her hands over her breasts, completely absorbed in it, and constantly caught off guard by what Will could do with that tongue. Will for his part, was caught off guard too, as Hannibal wasted no time preparing him. 

“Fuck!” Will whispered against Abi’s wet folds, and both her and Nigel began to watch. He needed less work to get him ready than she did, being more used to it, and soon Hannibal was lining himself up with Will’s entrance. Hannibal palmed over Will’s back affectionately and smoothly penetrated him. He didn’t hesitate in slamming roughly into him, owning him, physically ensuring he got the last word in all this. Will could tell he would force another orgasm from him with well-aimed strokes over his prostate. That was the point, Will knew, and in the spirit of that he slid two thick fingers easily into Abigail’s dripping wet pussy. As well-fucked as she had been, he knew he could get her off again too, and he wanted that just as bad as he wanted it for himself.

“I wonder which of you will come first.” Hannibal said hoarsely but intuitively between snaps of his hips into Will. Will looked wickedly up at Abi as his tongue flicked relentlessly over her clit. Neither of them even cared who ‘won’, they were so into this, though he could already feel the pressure building low in his belly.

Nigel trailed his hand over Abigail’s arm and her body as Will regained his senses enough to lick her properly. She was beyond stunning, flushed and glassy-eyed, lips parted as she writhed under Will’s determined ministrations. Nigel didn’t doubt that Hannibal fucking Will was putting extra force into how he fingered her and he could tell she was building to one last climax. He leaned over to nibble sensuously at her neck. “You have any fucking idea how beautiful you are like this, sweetheart?” Nigel purred. “I could watch you come every fucking night.” He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she whimpered desperately, arching into his hand, and Will’s.

Abigail was in heaven, a mess of stimulation and bliss, as Nigel whispered naughty things in her ear, while Will ate her out like his life depended on her having another orgasm. God he was good. They all were. She wondered distantly how this might spoil her... “I’m so...close.” Her entire universe was shrinking down to what Will’s tongue and Nigel’s voice were doing to her as she felt her body begin to shake. “Make me come, Daddy, please!” She begged.

“Come on his fingers, baby girl.” Nigel urged, with another pinch at her stiff little peak he was playing with. Will never let up for a second, curling his fingers and drawing it out of her, until she was screaming with the force of her release. She was throbbing and soaking his hand, her intense pleasure and her cries only fuelling his own in an endless loop. Will only pulled his mouth from her to vocalise his own impending climax.

“Fuck, Hannibal, yes…” He wailed. “Fuck it out of me.” Will’s cock leaked onto the bed as Hannibal pounded over and over into his sweet spot, the pressure building almost to pain before he exploded. Will emptied himself yet again, with Hannibal’s cock buried deep inside him, and the older man couldn’t help but follow him over the edge. After holding back through all their fun, he finally filled Will’s clenching hole with his seed, groaning in welcome relief. 

Nigel turned Abigail’s face to him and kissed her as they all recovered from everything that just happened. She relaxed bit by bit, and Will very gently removed his fingers from where they had remained inside her as they both came. He turned into Hannibal’s arms and offered her sticky sweetness to him. Hannibal gladly accepted, licking the taste of their girl from his boy, holding Will’s hand by the wrist and eyeing him as he did so. 

“I think that went pretty well.” Abigail finally found her voice and Will snorted a guilty laugh, unable to deny that she was right, as he knew she would be. 

“You could say that.” Will stretched his back, arms above his head. Hannibal looked from him to Abigail and smirked. 

“Indeed.” Hannibal said honestly. “I suppose I shan’t hear the end of it now?” He shook his head fondly and climbed off the bed, offering Will his hand and intending to take him to the shower where they could soothe their bodies as well as be alone for a while.

“Does that mean you’ll have me back then doctor?” Nigel teased, and it was Abigail’s turn to giggle, swatting his hand.

“I don’t expect any of that is up to us any longer, is it?” Hannibal raised his brows in gentle exasperation and looking over Abigail. If this past week had taught him anything, it was that Will and Abi were trouble when they put their minds to manipulation. That and the fact that amazingly, he didn’t mind. Hannibal nodded at Nigel, who winked back. For them it was a gesture that held more meaning than it may have appeared - they were on the same side now. More or less.

After they left, Abigail looked up at Nigel. “You’d better be back.” She warned him playfully. “But now I’m going to take a looooong bath.” She smiled like the cat that got the cream as she made to get up. On instinct, Nigel grabbed her arm to stop her and pushed a hand into her hair. He pulled her in for a cheeky kiss that turned out sweeter than he maybe intended.

“Try and stop me, gorgeous.” Nigel said. “I need a smoke but after that I’ll come wash your hair, yeah?” He joked. 

Abigail managed to move this time and tied her silky robe around her. “If you like.” She shrugged sarcastically and gave him a half-smile, trying to act like she wasn’t fussed either way. 

Nigel’s eyes followed her as she covered herself and he watched her go. She really was awfully fucking close to perfect… He had stopped believing in god before he was even grown, but whatever force of fate that put these people in his life, he was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still with me after that and it wasn't too mechanical what with all the bodies lol! I have more to come (soon this time) <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while, but here you go with some back to our roots sin!
> 
> Thank you so much to whoever is still reading this filth <3

In the time after that day, the atmosphere was different in the house, calmer. They were all still just as open with each other, though Hannibal personally had found no need to be in bed with Nigel since the foursome. It wasn’t a habit he was planning on forming, more a rare event. Admittedly, they had cleared the air - there was a lot less sniping at each other, though still a healthy amount - and it was becoming apparent that Nigel was potentially even more enamoured with Abi than he had been with Will. 

They were both night owls and, with neither of them having any real responsibilities for the time being, they often stayed up until the small hours together. Nigel schooled Abi about classic films and she schooled him about the joys of Snapchat. She listened enraptured as he told her stories about his time dotting all over Europe, mentally compiling a list of places she wanted to see. He would smile approvingly at her when she talked with increasingly more and more emotional maturity about her past, and her future. Abigail was a survivor, just like him.

Of course they were still a ‘family’ - Hannibal still spoiled her rotten and Will still held her when she cried - but Hannibal would regularly hear her holed up with Nigel in her room. Bickering happily, murmuring conspiratorially, and fucking. Will heard it too but it hadn’t really occurred to him to mind. He just wasn’t so inclined to jealousy and needless worry, plus he trusted Nigel, but gradually he started to take notice. 

Hannibal had brought it up one night. “I fear our friend is getting a little...too much with Abigail.” He said quietly to Will as they lay spooning and post-coital. “She is only young and...I don’t think it’s good for her.”

Will smiled knowingly to himself. “You don’t think _he’s_ good for her you mean.” 

“I didn’t say that.” Hannibal said haughtily. “I am simply concerned that she may get too easily attached to him, given everything, when she has her whole life ahead of her.” Hannibal explained.

“The intensity of youth. The intensity of Nigel.” Will agreed, all too familiar with the combination of a needy state of mind and older men. He sighed. “I suppose you could be right, she’s come too far to be have her heart broken now. I can talk to her?” Will offered, though he knew it would be an arbitrary discussion that fell on deaf ears.

Hannibal thought about how that would play out and pulled himself back. Abigail would be twenty later that year and they had come to blows over his controlling ways before. He weighed it up and simply cuddled Will closer. “No...no she is old enough to make her choices, and we will take care of her if they turn out badly. Perhaps she is stronger than we think?” He wondered aloud. It mattered little though, since such was life that changes were afoot in the spring. 

Nigel, perhaps finally getting bored of trying to rile Hannibal now that they were getting on amicably, had bought the apartment he liked in New York. The perks of the dirty money he had after going home and doing that one last job for Darko. 

Abigail had applied formally to Princeton, her chosen school, and had been accepted for the fall. Will in his infinite cynicism would never be sure if it was through her own efforts, Hannibal’s influence, or both but it really didn’t matter. She was happy, and feeling like a young girl should again. She was getting to move on and make something of herself, despite everything she had already had to endured in her short life. Will was so proud of her it made his heart hurt. Also Hannibal was never going to allow himself to be discouraged from giving her the best, so there was no point in questioning it.

**Friday March 14th**

Abigail had gone out with a friend and Nigel was...wherever Nigel disappeared to when Will came home from class that day. The house was a little forlorn in it’s still silence, and he figured Hannibal must not have finished with patients yet. Will wandered through the hall and switched on a lamp, before he suddenly found himself with his cheek pressed firmly but not altogether aggressively against the wall, and an arm pulled behind his back. His pulse spiked instinctively, but he could smell Hannibal’s aftershave and smiled slyly to himself.

“I have been _aching_ to get you alone, darling boy.” Hannibal murmured behind his ear, crowding his body close to Will’s and nuzzling into his curls, his free hand already snaking round to cup him through his pants.

“Really? Did we not have sex like...two days ago?” Will chuckled teasingly, knowing fine what he meant and arching into the touch regardless.

“Of course…in bed. ” Hannibal said, undoing Will’s pants and tugging his jacket off him. “...but we have the house to ourselves and I intend to take you right here.” He whispered dangerously and Will shuddered with lust.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Will groaned, cock rapidly hardening at the thought. “But you know they wouldn’t care even if they were here.” He swallowed as Hannibal unceremoniously pushed his pants and boxers down to his ankles, and swiftly began to rub his hole with lubed fingers. 

“That is filthy, Will, this may be an unconventional arrangement but it’s not an orgy.” Hannibal chided sarcastically.

“It was last week...ohhh.” Will’s sass gave way to moaning as Hannibal slid a finger inside him. “Were you just lurking here in the dark with lube?” Will snapped back to himself for a second, until Hannibal flattened a hand on his back to keep him there and rubbed his prostate, making him whimper. Of course he was creeping around planning this, will thought, why was he even surprised?

“The point is, I’m going to fuck you senseless against this wall and make you scream.” Hannibal assured him, slipping a second finger into open him up and undoing his own zip. “Hands up…” He instructed and Will instantly complied, splaying his palms beside his head and pushing his hips back.

“Well who could refuse that?” Will smirked playfully. 

Hannibal freed his cock and palmed some lube over it to before lining it up with Will’s entrance.

“Are you ready for me, Will?” He cooed as he stroked Will’s rim with the head of his dick, their game and their sexual roleplay now as easy and comfortable as their dynamic.

“Yes, Daddy, fuck me.” Will begged, on the same page and needing to be filled. He moaned long and loud as Hannibal rammed into him to the hilt, fingers tensing on the textured wallpaper.

“Mmmm.” Hannibal made an approving sound as he started to fuck him hard right from the off. “That ‘orgy’ was all your fault.” He mock-scolded as he snapped his hips into Will.

Will braced himself against the harsh, claiming thrusts and the stretch of being taken so quickly. It was delicious pleasure and pain, particularly with the angle hitting his prostate so directly. He cried out loud and unabashed with every perfect stroke. “No...Abi...she wanted me to...help.” Will whined.

Hannibal tutted. “Filthy boy, blaming your baby girl.” He increased the pace. “We have corrupted that child into a wanton little whore...just...like...you.” He hissed, words punctuated by thrusts.

“Oh godddd…” Will shook, unable to argue with any of that, particularly as pleasure completely overtook his body. Hannibal gripped his hips bruisingly and slammed into him with relentless intensity. His stamina was astounding for someone his age - a natural predator. Will’s cock started to leak onto the pooled garments at his feet. “You love it…” He ground out.

Hannibal growled low in response. “Mmm two perfect cocksluts for me to use.” Will only pushed back more to meet him.

“See?” Hannibal licked his lip. “I know the kind of debauched things you think...You’re going to come for me aren’t you, Will? You’re going to come imagining the possibility that one of them _would_ come in that door and find you being taken like a desperate slut.”

“Fuck yes, Daddy…please.” Will whimpered, his orgasm hurtling towards him with that suggestion playing in his mind.

“Come.” Hannibal ordered, driving his cock harder and harder over Will’s spot and threw his head back when he felt the younger man clench around him.

Will made a guttural noise as his orgasm wracked his body, glad for Hannibal being there to hold him up as his pulsing hole milked his cock until he emptied inside him too. Hannibal pulled him upright, flush against his body and peppered kisses over Will’s neck until he shivered. 

“I love you, my remarkable boy.” He said, closing his eyes in reverence. Will smiled, leaning his head into Hannibal’s.

“Love you too.” Will breathed. They didn’t feel the need to say that often, though they _had_ said it, but today it was clearly what they both needed. 

*

Will lay in the huge roll top bath with Hannibal resting on his chest between his legs, relaxing after the week and their hallway shenanigans. Will ran wet fingers absently over Hannibal’s damp chest hair.

“When Abigail goes away to school, we can do stuff like that all the time.” Will mused, voice echoing in the bathroom.

“Indeed.” Hannibal said. The unspoken knowledge Abi was leaving them weighing on both of them a little. “Did you ever...mention our concerns to Nigel?” He asked cautiously. 

“No.” Will admitted after a long moment. “He wouldn’t listen if I did…but I might still, I’ll see how things go.” He sighed.

“You don’t have to do that, I am aware that you and he have a...bond.” Hannibal said, his heart a little closer to the surface today.

Will weighed up the consequences of what his gut was telling him about it all, afraid to burst their bubble of intimacy. He licked his lip. “Would it really be so bad if they got involved?” He ventured.

Hannibal stiffened but then forced himself to consider it. Nigel could protect her, could provide for her, wouldn’t stand in the way of their weird, boundary-free family. He just had such an intense irritation with the man, rooted entirely in possessiveness. Truly Hannibal had no idea what person would ever be good enough for her in his eyes. “Do you think we have done her a disservice, Will?” He asked, so much more vulnerable than Will was used to that it was unnerving. “Not letting her just be young and ‘normal’?” 

“No.” Will said with certainty after a long moment. “She was shy and scared...and scarred, inside and out, and now she has confidence. Knows what she wants. It may not have been right in some people’s eyes but I believe it helped us all.”

Hannibal nodded. “She does seem to have matured. She acts in a way befitting her age now, and she’s stronger all the time.” He conceded but the edge in his voice was hard to hide. His concern for her came from a dark place, but he didn’t think he’d ever fully be able to build the wall back up that she and Will tore down. Maybe that was just fine. Will, ever the empath, could see it.

“You have taken better care of her than her father ever did, we both have.” Will took a shaky breath, both of their emotions close to drowning him and unable to hide it. “She isn’t Misha, and you didn’t fail either of them. None of what happened was your fault. To your sister or our girl.” He whispered and held Hannibal to him as a silent, unseen tear rolled down the older man’s face. Yes, maybe all the walls staying down was just fine, and so things ticked along as before.

 

**Wednesday March 19th**

“Can’t believe I’ve only been here a fucking month.” Nigel said with a scoff, blowing smoke away from Will, who had come outside to join him. “Where’s Abigail?” He asked abruptly as ever, and Will raised his eyebrows at the juxtaposition of his words. That possessiveness rearing it’s head so soon.

“She’s getting her hair done.” Will answered. “What’s it to you?” He said, sitting heavily in a garden chair and turning his face up to the weak sun.

“I was only asking, gorgeous.” Nigel preened and sat next to him. He knew full well he was getting obsessed and that Will and Hannibal were not exactly the oblivious types. “Fucking quiet without her.”

Will nodded a little sadly, it would be this quiet every day soon. “True.” He smiled fondly but this was the ideal opportunity and he had to use it. “Listen...ah...you will give her space, won’t you? When you’re both in the city?” Will rubbed at his jaw.

Nigel took a deep drag and regarded him sideways. “Space?” He made air quotes with his free hand and then shook his head. “What kind of Lecter bullshit is that, darling?” 

Will couldn’t hold back a small smile. “Ok, ok, but it’s not just him...she needs to get some independence.” He looked Nigel in his eyes to convey his sincerity but he looked away, sucking his cigarette thoughtfully.

“She’s not going to give two fucks about me, or you, when she’s living it up. So you can save it, sweetheart.” Nigel spat and Will was taken aback. This was going about as well as he had expected.

“Of course she will.” Will said, as much to himself as anything. “She’s smitten with you and you love it. I can say from experience it’s hardly surprising.” He smirked, remembering the early days and his own insatiable desire. He could tell the shameless flattery was drawing Nigel back on side and the older man studied his face.

“Well then I can’t promise she’ll stay away from me, can I? If she’s anything like you.” He curled his lip between his teeth and let it go. “Which she is.” Nigel put his cigarette out and stood, looking down at Will. 

“Is she?” Will asked nonchalantly. “I think she’s far more likeable than I am, so I’ve no doubt her college experience will be slightly different, but she needs to have one.”

Nigel pulled him to his feet by his shirt. “I think you’re both very likeable.” He gave Will that wolfish grin and walked back into the house, pulling him gently along with him. “And she will have one...but you both can’t fucking resist me.” He closed the patio door behind them and pressed Will against it.

Will’s eyes traveled over Nigel’s features as he surveyed him - they hadn’t been together since they all were - and his lips parted. “Of course we can.” He purred. “We just let you think we can’t to stroke that huge ego.”

Nigel laughed out loud and then nosed along Will’s neck, inhaling that scent and making his breath catch. “You’re a fucking liar, gorgeous.” Nigel teased.

“No comment.” Will said quietly as Nigel nipped at the skin below his ear.

“You are...and all I’m saying is I’ll try and be fucking good.” Nigel pressed his body into Will’s and was trailing his lips down to his collar bone. “But if that...naughty...little girl...comes _begging_ for my cock...like you do...I couldn’t say no...anymore than you could.” He murmured between kisses.

Will let out all his held breath. “I suppose that’s all I can ask.” He knew he would never be able to turn Abigail down either so who was he to dictate that Nigel did? He made a mental note to frame it that way to Hannibal later, knowing he was just as weak, even if he pretended not to be. His brain was clouding with being sandwiched between Nigel’s body heat and the cold glass. “Although I don’t recall ever begging.” He said playfully, tipping his head back wantonly to allow Nigel more access.

Nigel grabbed his growing erection and massaged it. “Now you’re definitely a fucking liar and you’ll pay for it.” He promised darkly. Nigel pulled them away from the window and pushed Will over the table. This was becoming a theme for the week and Will wasn’t complaining. 

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do with me, daddy?” Will asked archly, voice distorted by his cheek on the hard, polished wood.

Nigel yanked down Will’s sweatpants and boxers and got to his knees, roughly parting his ass cheeks and licking a long stripe across Will’s pink entrance. Will stiffened and moaned as Nigel devoured him without hesitation. His skilled tongue probed and teased and lapped and tickled until Will’s whole world centred on that feeling. He whined and pushed back as his hole relaxed a little and the need to be filled grew stronger. His cock brushed uncomfortably on the edge of the table as it strained and twitched. Nigel came up for air, hands still grasping the flesh of Will’s ass.

“Need something, gorgeous? Or can you come like this?” He returned to licking Will again.

“No...I need fucked!” Will replied impatiently. “Please.”

“I thought you didn’t beg?” Nigel mocked gently, tongue teasing down to his balls.

“Just fuck me, daddy...” Will whined desperately, not quite ready for pleading yet.

Nigel didn’t reply but pulled away and unzipped himself, pushing his jeans and boxers down and sitting his bare ass on a dining chair, hard cock standing proudly. Will turned around to see what was going on and licked his lip.

“You can show me just how much you fucking need it then, and ride me until we both come.” Nigel said, pulling Will’s hand towards him and encouraging him to climb onto his lap.

Will went eagerly, stripping off his top and spitting into his hand, rubbing it the length of Nigel’s shaft and impaling his already spit-soaked hole with the head. Nigel growled, watching transfixed as Will balled his hands into his white shirt and slowly stretched himself open with his cock. When he was relaxed enough, he sank down to the hilt and caught Nigel’s mouth in a messy kiss. 

Nigel felt the hot enveloping of Will on his dick and had to fight his natural instinct to pound him. He rested his hands loosely on Will’s hips, determined to see the game through. “Good boy.” He praised as Will began to fuck himself up and down hard. 

Neither of them had any desire to hold back, and it wasn’t long before Will was flushed with arousal and effort, and they were both groaning with need. Nigel dug his fingers into the meat of Will’s ass and rolled him harder on his cock, and Will pushed Nigel’s cock against his sweet spot over and over.

“Fuck, daddy, you were right...I do need it.” Will said breathlessly, hand dropping to touch himself. His eyes flew open when Nigel grabbed it away. 

“No gorgeous, you’ve been fucking naughty enough so you can come without that, I know you can.” He crooned, baring his teeth at Will’s wanton expression as he worked himself to release. Will slammed himself down on Nigel’s thick cock, trying to savour what little friction he could get on his cock from Nigel’s stomach, almost in tears with how bad he wanted it.

“Ohhhhh please, daddy, please I need to come.” Will begged openly, giving in, the sinful words pushing him over the edge themselves. 

“Come on, sweetheart, come on Daddy’s dick.” Nigel encouraged him, pulling Will closer and gazing up at his face as he shattered, spurting semen between them and crying out. The young man’s deep, pulsing climax sucked his own orgasm out and Nigel shot his hot load up inside him. “See? Can’t resist me.” He joked, exhausted. 

Will leaned his damp forehead onto Nigel’s shoulder with a short laugh. “Fine, just don’t bother her too much. For me?” He lifted his head and pouted but Nigel only winked. Nothing promised, nothing agreed but at least he had put it out there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nigel's off to the big city, though leaving Abigail behind is tough...and so Hannibal prescribes a change of scene for them all.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this series <3
> 
> Abigail's dress *swoon*:  
> 

**Saturday May 3rd**

 

Nigel’s new place had been sitting empty so after they had all taken a trip to see it, and the city, it had only taken a few weeks for him to organise himself for the move. By the time May came, Nigel was spending his last night with them. He had insisted on taking them out to express his gratitude for letting him stay there for more than two months. Hannibal had initially grumbled about his pride and his cooking prowess - the phrase “subtly undermined” was used more than once - but he ultimately gave in. It _would_ be nice to relax, he supposed. 

 

Nigel was in the shower getting ready to go out and thinking about his imminent departure. He had mixed feelings about it all, and had to gave himself a mental shake. This wasn’t the same situation at all as last year. He was moving a couple of hours away, not a couple of thousand miles, and it was no longer only a possibility if he would be back or not. He would see them. It was fucking guaranteed. 

 

His mind wandered to Abigail, as it did multiple times a day, and how she would be living even closer to his new place come September. Ughh, he knew was getting addicted and Nigel swallowed that down quick. Abigail was too young for him, too good for him, and Lecter would have his heart on a plate if he interfered with her life. If Will had actually made an attempt to warn him off, they must be serious. He was poignantly reminded of the doctor trying to get him out of the picture with Will, and of when he had told Will he was going back to Romania. Fuck, it was making him sick this, turning him insane as always, but he knew this time it was pointless. 

 

No doubt there would be an entire wing in his spank bank devoted to her until the day he died, but he didn’t want to fuck her up like had some other girls. Nigel knew he was trouble, and clearly they all did too. He wanted to see Abigail’s smile not see her broken like so many before her. Sure, she would probably be down to fuck him on occasion like he’d said, but only until she got some insufferable college boy hanging off her every word. His obsessive jealousy was rising as he dried himself and he looked himself in the eye in the steamy mirror.

 

“Fucking pussy.” He told his reflection. “She’s just another girl.” Even as he walked away to his room, he was mad at himself for even saying that about her. He was so screwed but, not one to fret, he put on his black shirt and pants, and went to see who else was ready.

 

*

 

Abigail gazed at her reflection as she lightly highlighted her cheeks and painted her lips pinker. She had come to like the occasional show of getting dressed up and going out. She liked going out with Hannibal in their group too, as it meant getting treated like royalty no matter where they went. She liked going out with all of them together as the conversations were hilarious. She also liked that the nicer weather was here so she wouldn’t be cold in her fancy stuff without her faux fur jacket. 

 

Abigail put on a thigh length, flowy black dress with a lot of straps down her back, and simple nude heels. 

She was a little nervous about going downstairs all dolled up even though they had seen her like that loads of times. She supposed it was just not like her to want to be the centre of attention, in public anyway. Abigail picked up her small black bag and stepped into the hallway. She saw Hannibal through the crack in his door, doing up his tie, and nudged it open.

 

“Are you decent?” Abigail joked, still the same awkward girl under all the finery and Hannibal suited up to the nines always made her a little flustered.

 

“Never, darling girl.” He smirked, eyes surveying her in the mirror until he was done and could turn around. He remembered buying this dress for her when she saw it in the store, running her fingers reverently over the soft waves of the skirt. She hadn’t worn it yet. Hannibal brushed a finger under her chin and smiled. “You are positively stunning.” He told her and her insides turned to liquid, blushing faintly through sheer makeup. 

 

“I’m glad I got this one.” Abigail said, deflecting and smoothing her hand over her chiffon-covered belly. “I love it.” She smiled at him.

 

“It’s perfect, and you’re perfect in it.” Hannibal pulled her to him, careful not to press lipstick onto his white shirt. “Or out of it, I’m sure.” He purred in her ear. 

 

“Daddy, stop…” She gave him a playful warning look. “We have to go out, remember?” She placed her small hands placatingly on his chest. He picked one up and kissed her knuckles softly then tore himself away to put on his jacket. Abigail took the opportunity to turn and leave before his smouldering charm and his voice got the better of her. As she went, her hair moving flashed him a look at the back detailing against her creamy skin. Hannibal growled in quiet frustration, knowing exactly who would get to peel it off her later, given the occasion…

 

*

 

Will and Nigel were drinking beer at the dining table when she came in and Nigel made an audible impressed sound. Will’s eyes flashed thunder as his slow smile spread over his lips.

 

“Fuck me, gorgeous, you look…” Nigel was lost for words and that was something. “Damn it, Will, how am I meant to fucking leave now?!” Nigel grinned at him and Abigail rolled her eyes.

 

Will held up his hands as he stood. “Don’t look at me, I don’t buy her these flimsy little outfits.” He kissed her cheek and mmmed as he picked up her delicate scent. “Or the expensive perfumes.”

 

Abigail shoved him good-naturedly away. “Uhhh he buys _you_ those too.” She reminded him with a scolding twist of her lips. Will always smelled amazing and tonight was no different.

 

“Drink?” Nigel waved his bottle at her.

 

“No thanks, Hannibal’s pretty much ready.” Abigail smiled at him, knowing they’d be heading out soon. As if on cue he strolled into the kitchen.

 

“Shall we?” Hannibal flashed a wicked smile at Will and took Abigail’s hand to lead her off. The other men followed and were only to happy to sit in the back of the car, as Hannibal opened the passenger door for her. He couldn’t help sliding his gaze along her creamy thighs as she sat next to him. He knew how to be more subtle about his appreciation than the other two. 

 

*

 

As dinner progressed, everyone started to relax into forgetting they were there to say goodbye, if temporarily. Seated in a large round table booth, they were getting on unusually well. Hannibal had a sly dig at Nigel’s choice of location in New York; Will warned him to try not to get himself killed; and Nigel took it all with foul-mouthed but affable humour. Abigail, emboldened by wine and the feeling that he would inevitably take up with some stripper, had uncrossed her legs and slid her right foot out of her shoe. She drew it back to nudge at Nigel’s ankle. He glanced only briefly at her, but the expression on his face said he was going to play. She smirked cat-like to herself as Will had chosen that moment to press a kiss to Hannibal’s jaw, rendering them both oblivious. 

 

As they ate their main course, her delicate but insistent foot continued to goad him. He finished before her and dropped his hand to rest on her bare leg. Her movements halted and she had to clear her throat to cover the squeak of excited shock. She eyed him, half daring and half curious what he had in mind. Nigel swept his hand slowly over her knee so his fingertips dipped down onto her inner thigh. He watched her with both arousal and amusement and she worked overtime to school her face and finish her food, his hand continuing to work it’s way higher over her soft skin. 

 

“Fucking delicious.” Nigel said, taunting her, and leaving her no choice but to nod in agreement along with Will and Hannibal. They were naively convinced he was talking about the food and not her pliant willingness to be fondled in public.

 

By the time the waitress had taken away their empty plates and swapped them for dessert menus, Nigel could feel the heat between her legs. He gave her a tiny nudge to encourage her to allow him access. She dropped her knee to let him move just enough, and Nigel grazed his little finger over her satin clad slit… Abigail took a steadying breath, casting a look around the room at the other diners, convinced they could read what was happening on her face. Nobody even glanced their way, the long table cloth obscuring their view even if they did. 

 

“Abigail, are you feeling ok?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Just the wine.” She said, a little too fast but with a sweet smile, and it somehow seemed to satisfy him. Will, on the other hand, quirked a suspicious brow at her. He decided to let her be, after all, who was he to judge anyone’s unusual behaviour?

 

She stared unseeing at the words on the leather backed board, as Nigel teased her to the point where she might have begged for him to just get her off; if they were in a position to do so. He could feel her wetness soaking easily through the silky fabric and coating his fingertip, struggling not to growl with lust. He would have to go a sort himself out. 

 

“I don’t want anything, I’m fucking sweet enough.” He suddenly winked at Will. “I’m going for a smoke but order me a whiskey, whatever you’re having.” Nigel withdrew his hand and was gone, leaving Abigail a little dazed and very frustrated. 

 

“Fair enough...I think I’ll do the same, actually.” Will said, blithely unaware. 

 

Abigail was on autopilot as she watched Nigel walk through the tables. “Get me the chocolate fondant, I’m just going to the bathroom.” She slid lightly out and walked with careful steps on her heels, buzzing with alcohol and desire. Hannibal scrutinised her as she left. 

 

“I really don’t think she’s ok.” He surmised, concern etched on his handsome face.

 

“She’s fine.” Will said, not lifting his eyes from studying the list of spirits. “Nigel’s been touching her under the table.” He smirked. Hannibal shook his head at this mild declaration of such debauchery, half envious and half affronted. 

 

Nigel took a detour from the entrance, having no intention of going outside, and found himself in the black corridor where the restroom doors faced each other. Abigail appeared there just at the same moment and he crowded her against the wall. 

 

“You are going to be the fucking death of me, sweetheart.” He purred against her lips, hands either side of her head. 

 

Abigail looked up at him, weighing up their options. “No, I think it’s the other way around.” 

 

Nigel kissed her lightly, doing nothing to sate her need. “Oh I noticed.” He grinned wolfishly, knowing how wet he had made her. Abigail gave him a coy smile. “Let me do something about it, gorgeous.” He asked, already dragging her towards the ladies room. She was momentarily aghast but then quickly relieved to find it empty, and allowed him to pull her into a stall. Nigel locked the door pressed her into it, raking his hands up her dress. She moaned as he grabbed a handful of her ass, pulling his face, his hair, anything she could reach to kiss him harder. 

 

He had spotted the large vanity shelf behind the toilet and picked Abigail up, her legs wrapped around him, before setting her on it. She unzipped his pants and freed his cock, but he had hooked her pointless little panties out of the way and plunged himself inside her before she could open her mouth to beg for it. She cried out instead, upon having her needy cunt filled.

 

“Shhh, baby.” Nigel cooed in her ear as he began to thrust. “You have to be quiet.” He gripped her thighs to keep them spread for him and took her hard and fast. She buried her face in his shoulder, bit her lip and occasionally relished him covering her mouth with his hand. They didn’t have long and his thumb found her clit between them, brushing it back and forth as he fucked her. Abigail leaned her weight back on her hands and felt her orgasm gathering deep inside her.

 

“Shhhhh.” He soothed her again as she whined desperately at the extra stimulation, already so turned on. “Come on, little girl, come for me. Come for Daddy...” He added and it broke her. She spasmed around him, stifling a cry into his shirt. With all the strength he had he pulled out of her, when she had rode out most of it.

 

“Suck it for me, gorgeous, I don’t want to ruin your dress.” He breathed. She dropped to sit on the lid, taking hold of his cock and wrapping her painted lips around it. She could taste the tang of her own juices but she barely had to try and he was spilling down her throat. He pulled her to her feet and they rearranged themselves. 

 

“Damn.” He managed and she reached up to kiss him, easier with the extra height of her shoes. 

 

“Were we gone too long?” She asked sheepishly. He looked at his watch.

 

“Nah...anyway fuck it.” He swatted her butt and let her leave first. 

*

By the time they got home, Will was complaining of a severe headache coming on, and Abigail hugged him tight. “Go lay down and sleep, Hannibal will take care of you.” She said kindly, kissing him near his mouth. Hannibal laid a hand on his shoulder and Will started up the stairs with a pained smile. 

 

“He can sleep _on_ me.” Hannibal stroked her cheek, proud of her compassion despite not having raised her. He eyed Nigel over her head, certain he would ‘take care’ of her too. If Will hadn’t needed him, he might have protested. The man looked like the cat the got the cream to be left with Abigail. He looked back down at her face, trying to reassure himself that she was not Mischa, not a child, and not to be messed with. “Goodnight darling girl. Nigel.” He nodded and followed Will to bed.

 

Abigail turned and simply watched with a naughty smile as Nigel sauntered over to her. He pushed a hand into her hair and tipped her face to him. “Our night isn’t over yet, I hope.” She said, heart racing.

 

Fuck, no, I want a proper goodbye.” He pulled her to him. She shivered with the promise of what was to come and led him into the den, so as not to keep Will awake. “Oh, you need more do you, gorgeous?”

 

Abigail nodded as she kicked her heels off, dragged her dress upwards and peeled her panties off. “Mmhmm, look how wet you made me.” She handed the grey, satin wisp to him, and he curled his lower lip into his mouth at the very visible dampness on the light fabric. He gaped at her and tossed it aside to lay her down on the couch.

 

“You’re such a naughty girl, you know that?” Nigel’s voice was dripping in sin as kneeled on the carpet before her. He stroked a finger over her wet little hole for a moment, spreading it to her clit and she gasped. “Think I have to taste you.” He shifted to put his mouth on her and she arched her back, moaning as her toes grazed the floor. His warm hands spread her thighs apart as he lapped at her folds, dipping into her and deliberately neglecting her clit. 

 

“Please…” She moaned and he smirked against her.

 

“Hush, little girl, I’ll give you what you fucking need.” He assured her, looking up at her with fiery amber eyes, and she gave in to him. He rewarded her by devouring her, holding her spread for him even when her legs tensed and shook. He wasn’t playing, licking her skillfully, and she made no attempt to hide what he was doing to her. She moaned and bucked her hips into his mouth.

 

“Ohhh...Nigel, fuck that’s so good...mmm…ahhh, daddy....” She babbled, drowning in pleasure. He hummed a little, enjoying the show. Just when she started to think she might come, he stopped, drawing back and sliding a finger inside her. She whimpered with the loss.

 

“What is it, darling? You need my cock in you?” He leaned over and flicked his tongue over her clit a few times, curling his finger into her until she was crying out.

 

“Yes….please fuck me. Make me come on your cock again.” She said breathlessly, and he didn’t need told twice. He sat back to undress and Abigail sat up to help, kissing him impatiently as she unbuttoned his shirt. Nigel pulled her down onto him and helped her sink onto his dick right there on the floor. Nigel slipped her straps down her shoulders to suckle at her tight nipples as she rode him, wanton and half in her dress. She dug her nails into his chest and ground herself closer to release, head thrown back until she felt her long hair tickle her ass. 

 

Nigel held her hips and watched her use him for her pleasure. He was drowning in her and at that moment he couldn’t give a fuck. “Shit, you feel good, sweetheart.” He hissed as she worked her wet heat on him. She looked down at him and nodded, blue eyes wide and mouth parted. He began to lazily stroke her clit and savoured how she tightened on him in her need to come. 

 

Abigail’s cries became high and insistent, her body trembling, but then he denied her again and she could have honestly wept. 

 

“Not yet, gorgeous.” Nigel moved them so she was back on the couch beneath him. “I want to make you fucking scream.” He was determined to give her an orgasm to remember him by and wasted no time in fucking into her with long. hard strokes. Abigail knew he was in control of her orgasm now but she also knew he would get her there, and she was a doll under him. She took his cock until she was soaking wet, when he started to touch her, driving her towards climax for a third time since they got home. 

 

“Please, daddy, please let me come.” She begged, aware only of what he was doing to her body. “I’m so close.” She was dizzy and terrified he would tease her yet again and she might pass out. Nigel noticed and softened, kissing her deeply.

 

“Come, Abi, fucking come hard on my cock.” He urged, assuring her he wouldn’t stop this time with fingers that pushed her over the edge. She shattered, her broken screams swallowed by his mouth and clenching so hard he almost couldn’t keep fucking her. He didn’t need to, really, following her soon after and groaning as he filled her with his seed.

When they came back to earth, Nigel carried her to bed and curled himself around her as they fell into unconsciousness. Definitely addicted. Definitely screwed. 

*

**Sunday May 4th**

 

The next morning, she woke up in Nigel’s bed, Will and Hannibal having seen fit to entertain themselves and let her be alone with him that night after they came home. 

 

But before they all knew it, it was late afternoon and he was gone. 

 

Abigail sat in front of the tv, cuddled into Will. Neither of them were moping, as such, but they weren’t exactly animated either. Hannibal was torn between coddling them and telling them that Nigel wasn’t dead - more’s the pity - and to snap out of it. Even he had to admit there was a quiet settling over the house. He didn’t care to analyse how much worse it would be when Abigail had left them too, and set to work on his iPad.

 

About an hour later, Will noticed his engrossment. “What are you up to?” He asked, and Abigail looked round to see what he meant.

 

“How do you feel about Cuba?” Hannibal mused.

 

“As a nation?” Will replied sarcastically.

 

“As a destination. For us all. Leaving on Wednesday for three weeks.” He clarified with a smug smile. Abigail’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Are you serious?” She said, looking from Will to Hannibal in disbelief. “Wow...I mean, I’ve never been outside the US.”

 

“Neither have I.” Will said honestly.

 

“Then it’s settled. We shall get out of this place for a while.” Hannibal said with finality, looking greatly forward to the distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter, I doubt it will be so long until the next one ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this took longer than it should have since I was half done and got the flu :( 
> 
> But voila - pure smut in the form of murder family vacation sex...

**Thursday May 8th**

 

Abigail woke and stretched, confused for a moment by the light ceiling and gently whirring fan until she remembered - Cuba. They had arrived yesterday evening. She smiled contentedly and rolled over, hearing the waves softly lapping down the beach from her balcony. The patio door was open but the shutters closed and she imagined to herself what the other sounds she could hear must be. 

 

Someone - no doubt Hannibal - was on the terrace below, she heard the scrape of a chair and the clink of a coffee cup. This end of the beach was secluded but not separated from the main section, and she heard the delighted squeal of a child, perhaps paddling in the sea for the first time. She heard the call of a strange bird and decided she couldn’t wait to see this haven in the daylight.

 

Sliding out from between the sheets, Abigail wandered over to open her shutters and bathe her sleepy skin in tropical sun. She walked out to the stone balustrade and leaned her hands on it. The view of leaning palms, pale sand and vast ocean was simply breathtaking.

 

“Good morning, Abigail.” Hannibal turned his face up to where she had appeared. She was a vision in flimsy white fabric. The brightness was the only thing preventing him from seeing the outline of her body through the shorts and tank top of her delicate summer pyjamas. Her hair fell wild around her face from sleep. Perfection.

 

“Morning.” She replied brightly, leaning over on her forearms. “Where’s Will?”

 

“Still asleep.” He sipped his coffee. “It’s good to see him resting so well these days.”

 

Abigail nodded, it wasn’t exactly late for him to be sleeping so she had to agree. Hannibal was always up stupidly early, and the excitement of being on vacation had caused her to do the same. They were in the same time zone as home so she figured the buzz had to be it. “I think I’m going to lay by the pool today.” She told him, deciding that resting did indeed sound like the best idea. 

 

“I’ll join you in a bit.” He said, and Abigail went to shower with a bright smile.

 

Afterwards she tried to pick out a bikini. She decided on a simple one for now - strapless and all different shades of purple - and gathered all the bits she might want. Outside, she got herself settled on what had to be the fanciest sun bed she had ever seen, complete with mattress and drinks holder, the latter of which she needed, since it was getting hotter by the minute. 

 

This was unlike any back yard in Bloomington, or Baltimore. Four French doors led from the kitchen onto the terrace. The paved part and the pool had been built into the natural garden, with the large stone tiles giving way in two places to palm tree roots, where they grew up through the patio. They provided natural shade for alfresco dining or relaxing. After the pool and sun terrace ended there was manicured grass bordered by large exotic plants, flowering in shades of bright pink and orange. It was enclosed and kept private by a whitewashed stone wall at the back, with intricately cut-out blocks at the top. These holes were too high for any normal height person to see through, but when the sun was setting would cast pretty patterns of light through them. A tall wooden gate separated it from the road beyond, as the opposite side opened onto the beach.

 

Abigail slid her shades on and sighed happily, this was all theirs for as long as they wanted to be here. It was paradise…

 

“Need some help with your sunscreen?” Will’s body cast a shadow across her as he spoke and she looked up at him. He was shirtless in dark blue-grey shorts, and she took the opportunity to fully check him out while her eyes were hidden. When he sat on the lounger beside hers, she caught a glimpse of the fabric pulling over his crotch and knew he was naked underneath. 

 

“Sure...” Abigail rolled over onto her belly and regarded him across the top of her shoulder. She watched how his skin moved over the muscles in his sides and arm as he reached across her. Will undid the back of her bikini open and stroked his fingers lightly over her back. God, she was more responsive to this stuff than usual, maybe it was the sun… 

 

She continued to watch his face, unseen, as he poured some high SPF lotion onto his hands and massaged it across her shoulder blades. “You’re very fair, you need to be careful.” He said quietly, hands moving lower.

 

“Well as long as you’re thorough, I’m sure I'll be fine.” She teased, laying her head down on her hands. Will smiled, swiping his fingertips under the waistband of her bikini bottoms and onto her ass. 

 

“I intend to be.” He said in a low voice and Abigail could swear she was wet already. She acted like everything was normal as he swiped his palm lower and lower, occasionally grabbing gently at her butt. Before he touched her anywhere further he stopped, collecting more lotion and moving to rub it along the back of her thighs instead. 

 

Will pushed his fingers up, one leg then the other, until they were flirting with the crotch of her swimsuit, and then dragged them back down to almost her knees. He repeated this until it was audible how much Abigail’s breathing had become laboured. “Do you think that’s enough?” He teased, still pretending he was referring to sunscreen.

 

“Mmhmm…” She nodded with a smile, eyes blissfully closed behind her shades and horny as hell. He skin felt alive where he had massaged it and the tropical breeze blew over her. Will smirked approvingly and finally rubbed his fingertips over her, through her bikini. Abigail exhaled as his muffled touch ghosted over her clit, moaning softly when he eventually snaked his fingers into the side of the material and touched her for real. “Will…” She half-whined.

 

“Nobody can see us…” He soothed, slipping a finger lazily inside her. “Except maybe Hannibal.” He chuckled. Will was confident that Hannibal, in his almost supernatural way, would either see them, hear them or just know. Abigail squirmed and moaned again as he added another finger and began to probe her slowly. Just as the pleasure was forming into something solid, he took his hand away, untying her bottoms and peeling them from her body. 

 

Parting her legs a little more, Will resumed his slow torment of Abigail. With better access he could stroke his thumb across her clit as he worked his fingers in and out. She pushed her hips back into his touch, fingers digging into the soft pad under her head. “Fuck, that’s good…” She breathed.

 

Hannibal came to the patio door, hushed moans of pleasure drifting in and reaching him as soon as he entered the kitchen. Beyond he could see Abigail sprawled face down on a double daybed and Will sat behind her, hand disappearing between her thighs, clearly arousing her. Hannibal smiled wickedly to himself.

 

“I’m glad to hear he’s treating you so well, Abigail.” Hannibal purred as he approached them. Will only glanced up with an arch eyebrow, focused lustfully on his task. Abigail leaned up on her elbows, open bikini top discarded beneath her and took off her sunglasses to gaze up at him. Her big blue eyes were shining with lust. He reached out and petted her cheek, allowing her to catch his thumb between her teeth. “I see he has you all worked up, hmm?” He cooed.

 

“I’m so wet for him, daddy…” She said, releasing his thumb from between her lips with an exaggerated flash of her lashes.

 

“How do his fingers feel?” Hannibal asked, carding his own into her hair and freeing her long locks from the loose bun she had made. Abigail moaned, eyes fluttering closed.

 

“So good...thick...filling me up.” Abigail managed.

 

“Do you want more, Abigail?” Hannibal gently grasped her hair into his hand, making her look at him.

 

“Yes, daddy.” She said breathily.

 

“You have to tell us what you want, baby girl….you have to use your filthy words.” Hannibal’s cool was starting to fail, accent thicker and cock starting to strain against his linen pants. Will chuckled darkly.

 

“I want to be fucked….right here.” Abigail said, holding Hannibal’s eye, her hips bucking wantonly into Will’s movements. Hannibal eyed Will in wordless agreement that he was dominating them both today.

 

“Will, you heard the girl - she wants cock…” There was a pause. “...so I think you should be a _good boy_ and let me give it to her.” He smirked. Will quirked a brow, thinking about arguing, but then his love for being denied wo out and he gently slipped his soaking fingers from Abigail’s tight hole. He moved next to Hannibal and reached his hand up to him.

 

“You wanna taste her, daddy?” Will rubbed her juices over Hannibal’s lip until he opened his mouth, sucking them clean as they gazed intensely at each other. He released them with a sucking noise

 

“Perfection as always.” Hannibal declared, turning his attention back to Abigail. “Take out my cock, Abigail.” He commanded. Now fully bared in the warm sun, Abigail eagerly knelt up to undo his pants. Finding him also without underwear, she reached in and stroked his hard length, allowing it to spring free.

 

She wrapped her hand around him and sucked without any encouragement. Hannibal made a low sound as her warm, wet mouth enveloped the head of his dick. “Such a good girl, isn’t she Will?” He growled.

 

“Horny little thing…” Will replied. Hannibal regarded him as the younger man watched them together.

 

“Who’s fault is that?” 

 

“You love it, you dirty old man.” Will said lowly.

Hannibal licked his lips and said nothing, though he was _not_ about to complain that they were so insatiable this morning. He pulled back from Abigail and in one lithe motion, pushed her down to all fours. She panted with anticipation as he quickly began teasing his cock over her entrance.

 

“Am I a dirty old man, baby girl?” He crooned, pouting his lips.

 

“Yep.” Abigail challenged. She liked to be manhandled sure, but her smart mouth couldn’t be tamed. Will struggled not to laugh as he lay back near her. Hannibal responded by impaling her to the hilt on his fat cock as she cried out in shock and pleasure/pain.

 

“Is that so?” He growled as he pulled practically all the way out of her and wasted no time thrusting into her slickness with excruciatingly shallow strokes. “Well then, perhaps you don’t want this after all?”

 

“No, daddy, fuck me… _please_.” Abigail whined, the need to be full of him now he had stretched her open growing unbearable.

 

Hannibal leaned over her, strong hands holding her hips to stop her from pushing back and taking what he denied her. “Are you going to be good and take my cock like daddy’s proper little whore?” He murmured, making her moan. Will was now palming his bulge through his shorts, enjoying this little power play immensely. His own private show of Hannibal in control and Abigail being taken apart. 

 

“I’ll be good, just give it to me…” She said with too much sweetness. She was playing up to it today, and she would pay for it later. For now, Hannibal had no desire to punish _himself_ and on the next thrust he sank all the way inside her again.

 

“So demanding.” He groaned as he began to fuck her. “Such a brat, testing my patience.” Hannibal pressed her back down a little, intent on hitting her sweet spot hard. She made the filthiest little sounds as he thrust relentlessly, building the pressure inside her with every stroke. She barely knew her own name when either of them fucked her like this, her cries growing louder.

 

“Maybe you should spank me…” She said breathlessly, pushing the limits even further. Hannibal gave her a sharp smack on her ass, enjoying the twitch of her insides at the sting. Once again he grabbed her hair, pulling her head up.

 

“Will, come here and let her suck you, keep that mouth busy.” He grunted and Will, now stroking himself fully, shifted closer to let her comply. Abigail did as she was told, moans now muffled as she sucked Will the best she could while Hannibal was pounding her so good. She was tingling all over and was going to come soon. She used her hand on Will so she could speak.

 

“Daddy…” She warned, concerned he was going to make her wait.

 

“Come if you want...I’m not going to stop.” Hannibal growled, never letting up for a second and it pushed her even closer to release. Abigail lowered her mouth back to suckle Will’s straining erection, relaxing into taking the pounding Hannibal was giving her. She shuddered as her release washed over her, dripping wet around Hannibal’s cock as he continued to thrust through it. She was pliant between them as Hannibal slid between her now sensitive walls. The sight and sound of Abigail orgasming with his dick in her mouth was almost too much for Will.

 

“Can I come in her pretty little mouth, daddy?” Will looked down his body at Hannibal with hooded eyes. 

 

“Mmmm, yes.” Hannibal agreed, chasing his own pleasure as he gripped Abigail’s little body tight to fuck her harder and harder. Permission granted, Will let the sight before him - and the pure want they all felt - engulf him. He watched Abigail’s face as his climax hit and he spilled into her waiting throat. Abigail swallowed it quickly, the faster to be able to voice the pleasure she was getting. She mewled and moaned as she dropped onto her forearms, letting Hannibal do as he wished with her wet little hole. 

 

“Oh god...yes, daddy, come in me.” She pleaded and Hannibal was not long in doing just that, groaning as his hips stuttered, filling her with his seed. He stroked his fingertips along her spine, making her shiver until she twisted away and collapsed on her back.

 

Will leant over to kiss her and she responded, breathing hard and sated as their tongues played over each other. He trailed his hand down her body and curled two fingers inside her. She grabbed his wrist to stop him, overstimulated, but he began pressing on her spot slowly but firmly. 

 

“Let me make you come again, baby girl.” He purred. Abigail gradually loosened her hold on his arm, the sensation winning her over. She was splayed on the bed as Will began to grind his hand against her, his knuckles dragging on her swollen clit as he fingerfucked her. The noise was obscene, extra sticky as she was with Hannibal’s semen.

 

“Mmmph...daddy...so good.” She babbled, writhing against Will’s skilled hand as her second orgasm built. This one would be deep and intense and she was desperate to come. Hannibal came to lay beside her, their bodies all sticky with sweat in the sun. He toyed with her nipple and nuzzled into her hair. 

 

“Do his fingers get you off, Abigail?” He whispered. “Insatiable little girl.” He marveled at her flushed face, the picture of debauched innocence.

 

“Come on Abi, come for me.” Will urged her, drawing it out of her bit by bit. “Come for daddy.” Abigail tensed and moaned with such need that Hannibal pressed a hand over her mouth, just as the pressure inside her exploded, making her scream into it. Will slipped his fingers in and out of her until she relaxed, and then offered them to her to suck. She did so, looking up at him, tasting the mingled flavour of all three of them on her tongue.

 

She smiled, resting her head back on the cushioned pad, when suddenly she was scooped up. Before she knew what was what, Hannibal had deposited her in the cool water of the pool. It felt amazing on her heated skin and abused sex, but she hadn’t planned on getting her hair wet. She emerged looking like a furious water nymph and her attempts to look mad were not taken seriously. 

 

“You need cooling off.” Will joked, but quickly followed her in, and Hannibal joined them.

 

Paradise.

 

*

 

Their vacation continued in much the same vein. Either days exploring and lazy nights where Hannibal cooked and fucking with the AC keeping them cool. Or mornings like that first one followed by swimming and going out until the small hours, sometimes carrying a tipsy and sleepy Abigail to bed. People made what they wanted to of their group: Abigail was their adopted daughter, Hannibal’s real daughter, she was Will’s girlfriend, Will’s baby sister, Hannibal was her sugar daddy. Every oblivious assumption made them all suppress a smirk as they failed to correct it. 

 

They ate well, slept long and fucked often. They had another threesome on Will and Hannibal’s huge luxurious bed. Hannibal fucked her on his kitchen island and she rode him on the taupe leather couch. Will fucked her on the deserted beach and in her own bed when they were both giggling drunk. She touched herself on the balcony one night while she watched them in the jacuzzi. They probably knew but this was life in Cuba. Home seemed like another dimension.

 

Two weeks into the trip, Abigail was out on the terrace checking her phone before dinner, when a new message popped up. 

 

**20:07 Nigel**

**Hello, Gorgeous ;) Miss me?**

 

She sipped her cocktail, and found herself smiling. Abigail was a little bit tipsy and a little bit sun dazed. She took a selfie of her and the glass before sending it back with a cheeky caption.

 

**Does it look like it?**

 

Nigel studied the picture of the girl intently, some weird looking plant behind her, a very light tan dusted with even more freckles on her bare shoulders. Strapless dress. She was fucking beautiful. She was clearly on vacation time but it was still relatively early on a Tuesday night - slow as shit at the club where he had gotten himself ingratiated with some old contacts. He put his feet up on the desk and replied.

 

**Yep...one more of them and you’ll be drunk calling me ;) where the fuck are you?**

**Doubtful :P Cuba... how’s the city?**

**Boring right now. The good doctor whisked you away right?**

**Something like that...only texting me when you’re bored huh?**

**Wasn’t sure they’d want me to, but how could I resist that face ;)**

 

Abigail sighed, clearly there had been some kind of warning off of Nigel before he left. Well she could do whatever the hell she wanted and none of them would decide for her. 

 

 **Well what they don’t know won’t kill them…but I have to go eat now X**

 

 _Little tease_ Nigel thought to himself, his ego determined to pull her focus from Hannibal Lecter’s fancy cooking. He glanced at the security camera, probably didn't even work. Still he swivelled his chair away from it and opened a web browser on his phone. First he was looking at porn, then he was looking at porn with dark haired ‘teens’, then he was only looking at Abigail’s picture - one from the night he left and they fucked in the restaurant. That little dress...he groaned as he got himself off, snapping a picture of his cock in hand. Nigel swiped onto the photo she sent and eventually came, thinking of those pretty lips on him.

 

When he cleaned up and tucked his cock back in his black pants, he sent Abigail another text, followed by the photo of his huge erection. 

 

**20:58 Nigel**

****

****

**Just jerked it in the fucking office over you.**

 

Abigail had just finished her food when her phone vibrated on the kitchen counter. She stood and went to pick it up. She read the message with a wide eyed expression, quickly locked her phone again and returned to the table. There she re-opened it where she knew they wouldn’t see and replied.

 

**Unsolicited dick pics? Really?**

**You seemed to like my fucking dick before ;)**

**In person...it’s ok...but what am I meant to do with this? ;)**

**Treasure it for fucking ever? Frame it and hang it in Lecter’s house?** Abigail smirked at that.

 

“Who’s that?” Will asked, attempting and failing to sound casual.

 

“Oh just Marissa sending me memes.” She lied smoothly. Abigail didn’t know why her instinct was to lie, particularly to Will, but now that she had - that was that. 

 

Nigel - and his dick - was /her/ dirty little secret now.


End file.
